Crayon , pastel et peinture
by Mady Johns
Summary: Kuwabara nous ébloui toujour par son incroyable intelligence , d'étrange créature ni démones ni humaines débarquent d'on ne sait où, une artiste se fait harceler par une entité agressive, Kurama mène l'enquète .Un KuramaXOCC un peu spécial. Six chap prévu
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Mady Johns ( nouvelle dans la profession de fanficeuse)

Titre : Crayon , pastel et peinture.

Résumé : Kuwabara nous éblouis toujours pas son extraordinaire intelligence , de curieuse créature ni humaine ni démone débarque dont ne sait où , une jeune peintre au talent extraordinaire se fait harceler pas une étrange entité qui détruit ses oeuvres, Kurama mène l'enquête et ...

Chapitre1 : 

C'était un beau vendredi après-midi de printemps. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, les arbres se paraient de leur plus beau feuillage et les filles, toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres commençaient à revêtir leur tenue d'été. On pouvait donc dire que Kasuma Kuwabara était plutôt dans de bonne disposition tandis qu'il se baladait dans ce charmant parc , où il devrait absolument invité mademoiselle Yukina à faire un tour, rien qu'avec lui , et qu'une douce brise venait caresser son visage.

La furie sadique et autoritaire qui lui tenait lieu de sœur aînée était partie en voyage, lui promettant donc un week-end de paix. Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Il regardait distraitement les gens autour de lui : Une grand-mère , un gosse avec un ballon , un PDG en costume trois pièce , pendu à son téléphone, un démon caché dans les bosquets , une femme enceinte , un gosse à roller… Marche arrière ! Le gosse avec les roller, il n'avait pas mis ses protèges genoux ! Euh ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Rembobine encore un peu, Kuwa ! La femme enceinte, elle était drôlement jeune ? Non plus, encore un peu ! Mais t'as une mémoire de trois seconde ou quoi ? Il y a un démon caché dans les bosquets. Ca n'éveille pas un peu ta curiosité, baka ?

Notre ami (A : euh ! le votre, peut-être ?) se dirigea donc l'air de rien vers le bosquet, essayant de ne pas alarmer son éventuel occupant. Il avançait donc entre les buissons, les arbres, les canettes de bières, les orties, les sachets plastics, les ronces ( K :Dis donc , il est vachement profond ton bosquet ! A : Toi, ta gueule et avance !) , lorsqu'il aperçut une singulière silhouette blottie contre le mur en brique rouge qui délimitait le parc. Il s'approcha encore un peu et sortit son épée astrale, juste au cas où.

C'était bleu argenté, couvert d'écailles luisantes comme une belle carrosserie (A :ben, oui ! Les mecs à part les bagnoles…), ce devait être grand mais pour l'instant c'était tout recroquevillé sur soit même et ça tremblait comme une feuille. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour la voir sous un meilleur angle.

La créature poussa un couinement étouffé et se serra un peu plus contre le mur, comme si elle espérait s'y fondre. On se demandait vraiment ce qui lui faisait aussi peur, chez le grand nigaud (A :euh ! Chez Kasuma Kuwabara ! (L'auteuse évite de justesse un coup d'épée astrale)). Ce dernier ressentit, grâce à son sixième sens, qu'il n'y avait en cette drôle de bestiole aucune agressivité, juste de la peur et de la douleur.

- Hum, excusez-moi. Vous êtes perdu ?

- Je ne sais pas où je suis. Lui répondit une voix souffreteuse et étrangement douce.

- Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. (A : Waw ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ! K: Fous-moi la paix, auteuse à la noix !!! )

La créature se mit en mouvement, dépliant lentement ses longs membres grêles. Une fois debout, elle mesurait une bonne tête de plus que Kuwabara. Sa tête était ornée de longues plumes jaunes et vertes, qui se dressèrent une seconde, lui faisant une crête, avant de revenir à leur position initiale, plaquée le long de son crâne. Son visage était la seule zone à ne pas être recouverte d'écaille mais d'une fine peau grisâtre. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une courte tunique gris perle.

Et là, Kuwabara se mit à réfléchir …euh ! Non, j'ai dis une connerie, désolé !...En tout cas, le problème se posait de savoir comment il allait faire sortir son étrange vis-à-vis du bosquet sans que personne ne le voie. Il décida finalement de tenté le coup à la vaille que vaille et fit signe à la créature de le suivre l'air de rien dans le parc.

- Super, le costume, hein ? Lançait-il au curieux qui les suivaient du regard. C'est pour le prochain festival de hard rock !

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la demeure de Kuwabara, malgré les inquiétudes de celui-ci qui sentait le stress augmenter à une vitesse affolante, chez son invité et qui craignait que se sentant menacer, il ne devienne violent.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- M'appelles ?

- Ton nom, quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ouais, je vois.

Ce n'était pas gagné (A :…Pas de protestation ? K: Non, là, je suis d'accord : c'est pas gagné !). Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Il trouverait peut-être quelque chose dans les affaires de son père, qui était encore plus grand que lui. Il dénicha un sweat-shirt jaune canari, complètement informe mais qui avait l'avantage, non négligeable dans ce cas, d'avoir une capuche et un pantalon en toile violette avec des petites étoiles sur les coutures (il ne voulait pas savoir où son père avait porté ça).

La créature ne fit pas de manière pour enfiler le costume, ainsi une grosse paire de botte en caoutchouc bleu qui lui arrivait, à mis mollet et des moufles. Kuwabara jugea le résultat du regard et avec son sens inné du bon goût, l'estima tout à fait satisfaisant.

- Bon, je vais t'emmener, chez quelqu'un de confiance.

- S'appelles ?

- Maître Genkai.

La créature le montra du doigt.

- Oh ! Et moi, je suis Kasuma Kuwabara, le brave (K :Non, je ne me la joue pas ! A : Mais, je n'ai encore rien dit !).

XXX

La gare était bondée et personne ne semblait prêté attention au grand type drôlement habillé, accompagné par un rouquin à l'air particulièrement abruti ( K : Cette fois-ci, tu es allé trop loin ! (L'auteuse vient de se faire couper une mèche de cheveux par un coup d'épée astrale, ce qui a le don de l'énervée) A : Kasuma, tu vas mourir ! ). Soudain, le démon s'arrêta, courbé en deux, de toute évidence en proie à une vive douleur.

- Eh ! Ca ne va pas ? Fallait le dire, si t'étais blessé !

- Je meurs de faim ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Euh ! Et tu manges quoi d'habitude ?

- N'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Répondit-il sur un ton que Kuwabara trouva étrangement inquiétant ( A : N'importe quoi, il correspond parfaitement à cette description.)

Bon, puisque n'importe quoi fera l'affaire, arrangeons-nous pour éviter que ce n'importe quoi ait une famille et un boulot. En plus, l'autre semblait vraiment sur le point de crever ou du moins il était vraiment convaincu de l'être. Le Ningen se précipita vers l'un des innombrables magasins de nourriture et acheta deux plateaux de voyage et un sandwich.

En fait, il avait prévu de garder l'un des deux plateaux pour lui mais le démon avala tout en moins de trois minute chronos (et sans ôté ses moufles, un prouesse), attirant ainsi l'attention d'un ou deux passant. Enfin leur train entra en gare. Un fois assis, il n'y eu plus trop de problème, même si le démon n'arrêta pas de se plaindre d'avoir toujours faim. Au moins, il avait aimé le sandwich et ne semblait pas décidé à goûter à autre chose.

XXX

Genkai sentit la présence de Kuwabara qui se rapprochait alors qu'elle revenait des sources d'eau chaude et alla l'attendre au sommet des escaliers.

- Tiens cela faisait longtemps.

Depuis que Yukina ne vivait plus ici, exactement.

- Content de vous revoir, Genkai-sama.

Il s'arrêta un instant, amusé de la trouver en peignoir rose pâle avec des petites fleurs blanches et les cheveux mouillés (C'est Genkai, quand même !) mais ne fit aucun commentaire …eh ! Y est pas suicidaire, tout de même ! (1).

- Qui est avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle, remarquant le personnage drôlement habillé qui se tenait quelques marches en dessous et qui exhalait littéralement la peur.

- Il s'est complètement paumé dans le Ningenkai mais il n'est pas agressif. Alors comme je ne savais pas où l'emmené et que vous aviez dit que votre domaine pourrait abrité des Youkai en détresse.

- Je pensais pour après ma mort mais bon, cela ne me pose pas de problème à priori. Dit-elle se dirigeant vers sa maison

- Tant mieux, merci ! Tant qu'on y est, vous ne pourriez pas lui donner quelque chose à manger, il est en train de mourir de faim. Il n'est pas difficile, il mange n'importe quoi.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il peut se débarrasser de ce costume ridicule, ici. (Genkai ne partage pas le bon goût de Kuwabara)

Le démon ne se fit pas prier et dévoila son aspect dans tout ce qu'il avait de plus singulier. Genkai haussa un sourcil (Oui, un seul ! Comme les vulcains !) mais comme tout bon vul…comme tout bon maître d'arts martiaux, s'abstient de donner son avis.

- Bien, suis-moi !

- Merci. Répondit l'invité osant enfin desserrer les lèvres.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- J'ai réfléchis et je crois que je n'en ai pas.

La vielle jeta un coup d'œil à Kuwabara, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle, ce qui était loin d'être exceptionnel (le contraire l'aurait plutôt inquiétée). Le démon s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais je veux bien en avoir un, si vous voulez ! Seulement, je ne sais pas lequel.

- On arrangera ça, plus tard.

XXX

A des kilomètres de là, notre Kurama adoré (2) venait de passé sa commande, dans le salon de thé où Kaito, le maître du mot tabou, lui avait donné rendez-vous. Kurama prenait régulièrement des nouvelles des différents porteurs de pouvoirs car des problèmes avec leurs pouvoirs pourraient non seulement provoqué des incidents fâcheux mais aussi témoigner de trouble du côté du portail ,qui était maintenant ouvert en permanence.

D'ailleurs Kaito avait déjà vingt minutes de retard, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le littéraire fit son apparition. Il était un peu essoufflé comme s'il avait couru.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard ! Il y a eu un imprévu…En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un imprévu mais bon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Kurama intrigué.

Kaito s'assit et commanda un thé au fruit rouge, avant de lui expliquer.

- C'est à mon club Art et Lecture. On a une membre qui dessine extrêmement bien, elle n'est pas ignorante en littérature non plus mais pour le dessin et la peinture, elle a vraiment une aptitude impressionnante. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle essaye de décorer les murs de notre salle de réunions de fresques.

- Elle essaye ?

- Oui, elle essaye. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle a terminé une de ses fresques, un vandale s'introduit, durant la nuit, dans notre locale et l'efface. Il ne touche à rien d'autre, même pas aux peintures faites par d'autre membre. Il cible exclusivement les œuvres de Tan.

- Comment fait-il pour entrer ? Vous avez une idée ?

- Aucune ! La serrure est intacte et je prends soin de fermer correctement toutes les fenêtres.

- Qui a les clefs ?

- Moi et trois autres membre mais je ne les vois vraiment pas faire quelque chose d'aussi odieux…Ah, oui ! J'ai aussi donné un double de mes clefs à Tan. Elle est réellement d'une patience mythique. Elle dit que ce vandale est son plus grand critique mais moi, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de très étrange là-dessous.

- D'étrange ? Dans quel sens ?

- Il n'y a pas que ses peintures qui disparaissent.

- Mais tu as dis qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'à ses œuvres.

- Tan fait aussi des croquis. Elle m'en avait offert une série que j'aimais bien mais, lorsque j'ai voulu les ressortir, un fois rentrer chez moi, ils avaient disparus. Tu imagines que j'étais assez mal à l'aise, lorsque je lui ai annoncé.

- J'imagine.

- Elle ne l'a pas mal prit et m'en offert un nouveau.

- Qui a disparu, lui aussi, je parie.

- En effet, je sais qu'il était dans mon sac, au moment où je suis monté dans le train mais à la moitié du trajet, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression, comme si quelqu'un m'avait frôlé avant de s'enfuir (3) et j'ai regardé dans mon sac.

- Qu' as-tu fais ? J'ai besoin de connaître les détails, si tu veux que je te donne mon avis.

- J'ai voulu vérifier quelque chose alors je l'ai invité chez moi et j'ai lui ai demandé de me faire un croquis sur place. Elle a accepté et me l'a laissé. Je l'ai soigneusement rangé dans un classeur dans mon bureau mais le lendemain …Il avait disparu, apparemment détruit sur place, vu que j'ai retrouvé des cendres dans mon classeur.

- Effectivement, il a de bonnes raisons de soupçonner une intervention surnaturelle.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de passer, à mon club, un de ces jours ? Tan continue à peindre, comme si de rien n'était mais moi, je m'inquiète. Si une entité quelconque a une telle haine de ses œuvres, elle pourrait décidé un jour ou l'autre de se débarrasser purement et simplement de l'artiste.

- C'est, en effet, une éventualité à redouter. Est-ce que je peux passer demain ?

- Evidemment. Merci infiniment, Kurama (4).

XXX

- Jumoku ?

- Oui, puisque que Kuwabara a fait ta connaissance dans un bosquet. C'est jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton véritable nom ou quelque chose qui te plaira d'avantage, évidemment.

- Hum…

Genkai avait contacté Koenma et celui-ci avait envoyé Botan, pour voir si elle pourrait les renseigner sur leur mystérieux invité. Pour l'instant la guide du monde spirituel était allé lui parler un peu et semblait s'être laissée attendrir par sa détresse. Elle revient vers eux en faisant non de la tête.

- Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée mais il a l'air d'avoir subi un important traumatisme.

- J'ai usé de mon don sur lui et je n'ai sentit nul de trace d'un tel traumatisme. (5)

- S'il ne s'en souvient pas.

- Bon ! Fit Genkai. Je vais appeler Kurama pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas passer y jeter un coup d'œil (6).

Un cri de peur et surprise retentit. Ils se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui arrivait à leur invité et trouvèrent Hiei qui regardait la créature recroquevillée, d'un air sceptique. Le jaganshi désigna Jumoku de la pointe de son épée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Je te signale que ce n'est pas un truc mais une personne, espèce de nabot misanthrope. S'exclama Kuwabara à la grande indifférence du démon du feu.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Hiei les suivit en lançant des regards peu rassurant à un certain Ningen, qui jugea bon de prendre ses distances.

- Kuwabara a trouvé ce démon, complètement perdu en ville. Amnésique apparemment. Expliqua Genkai. Tu pourras peut-être nous aidé à savoir d'où il vient. Tu t'y connais sûrement mieux que nous.

Hiei grogna d'un air méprisant.

- Déjà, je ne sais pas où vous avez été cherché que ce truc était un démon.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Une plante en pot ? Railla Kuwabara qui ne savait décidément pas quand il fallait se taire.

Le jaganshi détourna le regard d'un air profondément lassé et exaspéré tandis que le Ningen courait dans tout les sens , en essayant d'éteindre le feu qui avait prit à ses chaussures et en poussant des cris de goret (7). Il fit mine de repartir. Il était juste venu se reposer et vider le frigo mais apparemment ce n'était pas le moment.

- Eh ! L'arrêta Botan.

- Ouais ?

- Tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'était Jumoku.

- Le corps pourrait être celui d'un démon mais ce n'en est pas un, pour l'âme, je crois que c'est humain.

- Humain ?

- Ouais ou tout proche. Fit le démon du feu, l'air de s'en foutre mais alors là, pas qu'un peu.

Il partit en mode supersonique, laissant les autres comme deux ronds de flancs. Botan lança un regard hésitant à Jumoku qui semblait soulagé de voire s'en aller le détenteur du troisième œil. Un humain ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui aurait fait ça ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 .Et puis on se demande vraiment quel commentaire, il aurait pu faire qui n'aurait pas été d'une stupidité affligeante. Kuwa : Bon ça suffit, maintenant ! Pourquoi t'écris sur moi, si c'est pour m'insulter sans arrêt ? Auteuse : Ben, justement ! T'as décidément rien compris à l'esprit des fanfic, idiot !

2. Quoi ! Qui a dit qu'il n'adorait pas Kurama ? Pour l'autre taré, je veux bien mais Kurama ! Il n'y a qu'un seul personnage qui arrive à la cheville de Kurama et c'est…Non pas Hiei, désolée pour les fans du jaganshi , je l'aime bien aussi mais c'est pas le coup de foudre…Raizen ! Pourquoi t'es mort ?...Bouhouhou ! Mais je le ressuscite dès que j'en ai l'occasion dans une fanfic…Euh ! Je m'égare peut-être un peu.

3. Alors ça, c'est vraiment bizarre ! Kaito : Est-ce ironique ? Auteuse : Euh ! Non, c'est vraiment bizarre, en fait. Kurama : Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu nous interromps ? Auteuse, toute penaude : Pour rien, désolée. Je voulais juste participer.

4. Ouais, Kurama c'est le meilleur !!!! (No comment)

5. Euh ! C'est Kuwabara qui vient de parler aussi bien ? Attention, nous sommes entrée dans la quatrième dimension. Kuwabara : Je te déteste.

6. Quand vous avez un problème, qui devez-vous appelez ? Tous en chœur : Kurama !!! Auteuse : Le pauvre ! C'est ça d'être trop parfait, on a plus une minute à soi.

7. Kuwabara : Dis, Kurama, tu ne connaîtrais pas un poison ? Kurama : Un poison ? Kuwabara : Ouais, de préférence un truc qui prend du temps et qui cause d'atroces souffrances.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse à la review de Lilirara :

- J'ai peur d'avoir paru trop agressive dans mon profil. Je suis d'ailleurs aller nuancer et expliciter un peu plus mon point de vue.

- Moi aussi , j'aime les reviews très longues. Surtout quand elles sont pour moi.

- J'ai apprécié que tu me précises quel passages t'avaient bien fait rire. Comme ça j'ai ris,moi aussi, en y repensant.

- Merci beaucoup donc. En espérant que tu liras ce deuxième chapitre et qu'il te plaira, même s'il est un rien plus tragique au début.

Chapitre 2 : 

Le soir était tombé, la rue était déserte. Kurama était en train de rentré chez lui, lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille apparaître au tournant. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme (bel euphémisme). Elle avançait péniblement, prenant appuis sur les murs et s'arrêtant tout les trois pas pour porter la main à son ventre. Il se précipita dans sa direction pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide mais à peine, avait-il posé la main sur son épaule qu'elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras.

L'inconnue avait de courts cheveux blancs légèrement bleutés et son front était orné de deux petites pointes d'ivoire. Ses doigts étaient palmés et sur son cou palpitaient de fines branchies. Il la souleva et la transporta vite fait dans son appartement avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoivent. C'était en envisageant ce genre d'éventualité qu'il avait finalement choisi de quitter la maison familiale.

Il déposa la jeune Youkai sur son canapé et commença à l'ausculter pour déterminer ce qui lui arrivait. Elle portait une longue robes très élégante qui semblait étrangement faite d'une sorte de duvet couleur nacre. Elle ne portait aucune trace de blessure et semblait être parfaitement amphibie et ne pas avoir de difficulté à respirer à part celles qui découlaient de sa faiblesse extrême. Pourtant la couleur disparaissait à une vitesse affolante de ses joues nacrée. Il lui fit avaler un stimulant mais il n'eut aucun effet. Dix minutes plus tard, la poitrine frêle se souleva et retomba une dernière fois et aucune des tentatives de Kurama pour la faire repartir ne fut couronnée de succès.

Il soupira, avant de se redresser. Il recouvrit le corps d'un drap. Il comptait contacter Koenma pour que l'on s'occupe du corps et que l'on essaye de déterminer ce qui s'était passé exactement mais il n'avait pas encore la ligne fixe et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone portable quelque part. Il s'apprêtait à sortir à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique, lorsque des coups retentirent à sa porte. Il se demanda une seconde comment il pourrait expliquer la présence du cadavre sur son canapé, avant de reconnaître la présence derrière la porte et d'ouvrir rapidement.

Hiei, qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter, poussa un grognement qui voulait dire « c'est pas trop tôt ! » et entra sans plus de cérémonie.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hiei ?

- Je n'ai nulle part où crécher et j'ai la dalle.

- Hiei…

- Quoi ? Tu disais que je pouvais venir, quand j'étais dans le Ningenkai. Je me suis même farci les escaliers comme n'importe quel stupide ningens pour te faire plaisir.

- Euh ! En fait, ce n'est peut-être pas le…

Hiei ne l'écoutait pas et se dirigeait vers le salon. Le jaganshi aperçut la silhouette gisante sur le canapé, souleva le drap puis, pas plus ému que ça, se retourna et lâcha :

- Mince, c'est quoi ? Une invasion ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce truc !

Kurama trouva que là, il avait beau y être habitué avec lui, son ami manquait tout de même de délicatesse. C'était vrai que les Youkai n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire dans les sentiments avec leurs morts mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque mais Hiei l'interrompit.

- Il y en aussi une, chez Genkai.

- Une quoi ?

- Une de ces créatures qui voudraient se faire passer pour des démons. Ne me dis pas que tu y as cru ! Je te croyais plus dégourdis que ça.

Kurama hésita un instant puis revient vers l'inconnue, dont le corps avait été déserté de toute chaleur. Il fit appel à son instinct de Yoko et celui-ci lui confirma les dires du démon du feu. C'était vraiment très étrange. Il n'avait rien remarqué plus tôt, parce qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de la sauver.

- Il y en a …

Kurama fut interrompit par un bip qui étrangement provenait de l'une des poches du manteau noir de Hiei. Le jaganshi extirpa un téléphone portable et le lança au Yoko.

- J'ai trouvé ce machin dans les escaliers. Je t'avais déjà vu avec…

- Merci.

Il y avait un appel en absence de la part de Genkai.

- Allo ?

- Puuu !

- Puu, laisse ce téléphone tranquille ! Kurama ?

- Kuwabara ?

- Ouais ! Il y a quelque chose sur lequel on voudrait te demander ton avis. Tu pourrais passer ?

- Hiei m'a déjà expliqué.

- Ah ! Celui-là ! Il a complètement terrorisé Jumoku !

- Jumoku ?

- Le démon, même si l'autre nabot prétend que ce n'en est pas un. Bref, tu passes demain matin ?

- Oui…Ah ! Non, je dois déjà passer ailleurs. J'essaierais de venir en cour de journée. Cela ne posera pas de problèmes ?

- T'inquiètes pas ! Jumoku n'est pas du tout agressif. Il est même adorable, lorsqu'on évite de l'effrayer. Il s'entend bien avec Puu.

- Très bien. Tu peux me passer, Genkai.

Kuwabara obtempéra et le maître d'arts martiaux lui expliqua la situation plus en détail. Elle ne semblait pas mécontente de son locataire, à part qu'il avait vidé les trois quarts du frigo et qu'elle allait être obligé de refaire des courses (8).

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Hiei avait disparu. Il entendit des sons en provenance de la cuisine et comprit que toute cette affaire ne coupait nullement l'appétit au démon du feu. Kurama téléphona à Koenma pour voir si on ne pouvait pas venir le décharger du corps qui occupait son canapé et procédé à quelques investigations pour déterminer ce qui s'était passé.

XXX

Kurama s'était levé à l'aube, pour arriver très tôt au club Art et Lecture, afin de pouvoir éventuellement passé, chez Genkai, plus tard dans la journée. Kaito vint aussitôt à sa rencontre et le salua.

- Tu es venu tôt.

- Toi aussi.

- Tan est déjà là, elle aussi. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. On ne sait jamais : en cas d'agression physique, je pourrais toujours déployer mon territoire.

- Peut-être. Que fait-elle pour l'instant ?

- Elle regarde le mur. Elle cherche l'inspiration. Elle ne peint jamais deux fois la même chose.

Kaito le conduit, jusqu'au local de réunions des membres de son club. Kurama nota que l'endroit était très bien aménagé, avec une bibliothèque et des tables de travail. Lui tournant le dos, le regard fixé sur le seul mur encore vierge de la salle, une frêle créature se tenait les mains dans les poches de son jeans trop large, sur lequel retombait un vieux survêtement couleur bordeaux. Elle avait les cheveux roux sombre qui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses pots de couleur, ses pinceaux et ses raviers pour mélanger les pigments étaient déjà étalés à ses pieds.

- Tan ?

La dénommé Tan se retourna. Il estima qu'elle devait avoir dans les quatorze ans. Elle leur sourit et posa sur eux un regard vert. Il se sentit étrangement confus. Kaito ne s'en rendit pas compte et fit les présentations.

- Tan, je te présente Shunitchi Minamino( J'ai pris l'orthographe du manga. Problème c'est qu'avec les problèmes de traduction, elle change plusieurs fois en cour de route). Il est venu voir à quoi ressemble notre club.

- Enchantée. Kaito m'a déjà parlé de vous.

- Hum…Kaito, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ?

- Pardon ? Fit Kaito, qui ne se souvenait d'aucun rendez-vous, puis comprenant : Oh ! Je suis désolée, Tan, mais je te laisse avec Minamino.

Il sortant, les laissant seuls tout les deux.

- Vous savez où est-ce qu'il va ? Il m'avait dit qu'il allait pourvoir passer toute la journée avec moi. Dit Tan.

- Il a été prévenu à la dernière minute. Ce n'est pas obligé de me vouvoyer.

Kurama s'approcha et se plaça à côté d'elle pour regarder le mur, lui aussi. Il remarqua que le revêtement blanc était légèrement érodé par endroit. Il tendit la main pour le touché. Il avait été brûlé en surface par une importante décharge d'énergie. Cela mettait fin au dernier doute possible sur une intervention surnaturelle. Tan avait observé son geste.

- Mon vandale doit utiliser un dissolvant qui attaque le mur. Dit-elle.

- Oui, sans doute. Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas peindre ?

- Hum…Un...Un renard, peut-être ?

- Ah ? Fit Kurama d'un ton désinvolte. Kaito m'a dit dans le couloir que tu ne faisais que des chimères.

- Eh, bien ! Reste plus qu'à le chimérisé, ce renard.

- Ce verbe existe ? Chimériser ?

- J'en sais rien. Tu veux regarder ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Heureusement, Kurama avait prit soin de mettre de vêtement qu'il pouvait salir sans trop de regret. Tan attrapa un crayon à mine sèche et commença à dessiner à grand trait sur le mur. Il fut forcé de constater qu'elle avait en effet un don. Le dessin général semblait naître sous sa main, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile et la plus naturelle du monde. Ses gestes étaient amples mais précis.

Elle dessinait un personnage grandeur nature, apparemment et plus les traits se multipliaient plus Kurama voyait son soupçon initial confirmé. Les détails n'y étaient pas encore mais sur le mur était tracée la silhouette élégante d'une femelle Yoko.

- Tan ?

- Oui ?

- Non rien.

Il ne voulait pas commettre d'imprudence. Il fallait qu'il attende d'en savoir plus. La peintre s'assit à même le sol, imitée de Kurama, et s'empara de ses pots de couleurs et des ses raviers.

- Je travaille par couche. Expliqua-t-elle. Je rajouterais les détails, après avoir mis une première base de couleur.

- Ah ! C'est que j'ai faim, moi !

Comme pour confirmer l'appel de l'estomac de la jeune peintre, l'horloge sonna l'heure du repas. Kurama venait de passer plusieurs heures à la regarder flatter le mur du bout de son pinceau faisant jaillir comme par magie de sublimes dégradés de couleur chair , des reflets argenté , des effets de perceptive. L'œuvre était loin d'être achevée mais il pouvait déjà en sentir la grâce. Elle déposa soigneusement son pinceau sur un papier buvard pour ne pas faire de tâche sur le sol et vint s'agripper à son bras.

- Tu m'invites à dîner, Shunitchi? Il y a un snack juste en face.

- Pas de problème.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis dans le petit snack qui faisait face au l'immeuble ou le club louait ses locaux. Tan regardait ses ramens d'un air enchanté.

- Tu as l'air bien pensive.

- Pardon ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire puis redevint sérieux.

- Tu as l'air très peu affectée par la destruction de tes œuvres.

- Une fois qu'elles sont finies, elles perdent beaucoup de leur intérêt pour moi.

- Tout de même.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu contrariant, je l'admets.

L'une des serveuses s'approcha des deux rouquins, en souriant.

- Tu te fais invitée par ton grand frère, aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu ne paierais jamais un repas de ta poche ?

- C'est Shunitchi, l'ami d'un ami.

- Oh ! C'est que lorsqu'on vous voit tout les deux…

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Dit Tan. Tu ne trouves pas, Kurama ? On a peut-être un lien de parenté, faudrait faire de recherches plus approfondies.

Kurama sourit. Ses soupçons se confirmaient. Restait à savoir si elle était vraiment au courant pour lui : si ce n'était pas le cas, sa prudence l'obligerais à ne rien lui dire, avant d'être sûr d'elle mais si elle savait, c'était une rencontre très intéressante. Il valait sans doute mieux attendre qu'elle se dévoile clairement, en première.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, se rendant compte qu'elle le dévorait du regard.

- Dingue ce que t'as les yeux verts, plus verts que les miens et le roux de tes cheveux est aussi plus éclatant. Je suis jalouse !!!

- Ces flatteries, c'est pour que je t'offre aussi un dessert ?

- Mince ! C'était vraiment si évident ?

Elle faisait une mine tellement dépitée qu'il éclata de rire, un beau rire gaie, le rire de Shunitchi, pas celui du Yoko. Elle retrouva instantanément le sourire.

- Bon, c'est d'accord pour un dessert.

- Il y a un glacier à cinquante mètres.

- D'accord !

Après le glacier, ils retournèrent au club. La peinture n'avait pas bougé, au grand soulagement de Kurama. Il se souvient que l'entité de s'en prenait aux fresques que lorsqu'elles étaient achevées. Tan se remit aussitôt au travail, fignolant le moindre détaille de l'encolure joliment désordonnée de la tunique.

- Où est-ce que tu habites ?

- Chez un ami. Je me suis disputée avec mon père.

- Ah, bon ?

- Il ne voulait pas que je prenne de cours de dessin.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il ne trouve pas ça sérieux.

- C'est seulement pour ça que vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Non. En fait, comme il ne voulait pas, je me suis inscrite au cours de dessin en cachette. J'ai imité sa signature sur le formulaire. Au début, il n'y a pas eu de problème. Mais un jour, ma prof a trouvé une de mes œuvres particulièrement réussies et elle lui a téléphoné pour lui dire que je pourrais participer au concours des élèves de dernière année.

- Aie !

- Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il était fou de rage. J'ai refusé de présenter des excuses et il m'a dit que si c'était comme ça, je pouvais bien aller me faire voir ailleurs. J'ai rassemblé quelques vêtements et mon matériel et je suis sortie, il n'a rien fait pour me retenir.

- Et ta mère ?

- Partie, lorsque j'avais trois ans. Ils se sont un peu disputés la garde mais comme elle avait quelques soucis et que mon père est lui un notable très respecté, c'est lui qui l'a obtenue.

- C'est à désespéré de la nature humaine. Glissa-t-il insidieusement.

- Non. Répondit-elle avec le plus parfait naturel. Il y a des gens merveilleux.

- Oui, tu as raison. Dit-il satisfait.

- Pourquoi t'es venu, en vrai ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour voir à quoi « ressemble » ce charmant club. Kaito a un millier de qualités mais ce n'est pas un grand comédien.

- Kaito veut que je découvre celui qui s'en prend à tes œuvres.

- Je m'en doutais. C'est étrange quand les autres attachent plus d'importance à votre travail que vous.

- Il s'inquiète aussi inquiet pour toi. Il a peur que ce vandale ne tente de te malmener.

- Il est tellement gentil.

- Mais tu serais capable de te défendre, c'est ça ?

- Je suis même pas capable de me défendre face à un bébé armé d'un hochet. Tu n'as qu'à demander à la petite sœur de l'ami chez qui je loge, elle a deux ans et demi.

- Sérieusement.

- Je suis sérieuse. Cette gosse hurle du matin au soir. Il n'y a que quand je suis là qu'elle se tait. Résultat, on me la fourre dans les bras, dès que j'arrive. C'est normal qu'elle se taise, elle est trop occupée à prendre son hochet pour une matraque. Elle sera flic, quand elle sera grande, je le prédis !

Il sourit, même si elle détournait la conversation de façon plus qu'évidente. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait continué à peindre en parlant et se rapprocha pour mieux voir.

- Eh ! Pas si près !

- Pourquoi ?

- Simplement que tu viens de mettre le genou dans un de mes raviers.

- Merde ! (9)

Elle posa son pinceau et attrapa son rouleau de papier absorbant, pour tenter de réparer les dégâts sur le pantalon de Kurama, prenant garde de ne pas étaler d'avantage la peinture turquoise.

- J'ai bien fait de mettre de veilles affaires.

- Ouais ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai piqué un des vieux survêt de Kaito ?

Le portable de Kurama choisit ce moment-là pour sonner. Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur et remit l'appareil dans sa poche.

- Désolé, Tan, je dois y aller mais Kaito ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Pas grave ! Je t'en ferai une photo, une fois qu'elle sera finie, au cas où.

- Merci. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Qui ça ?

Il désigna la Yoko. Tan pencha un instant la tête sur le côté. Il interpréta ça comme un « est-ce que je peux me permettre de le lui dire ?».

- Elle s'appelle Hoshi ! Dit-elle finalement sans le regarder.

- Hoshi. Répéta-t-il doucement, en tendant une main pour effleurer la fresque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8. Pourquoi ça ? Elle n'a qu'a envoyé, Kuwabara ! Faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose. Kuwabara avec sourire qui se veut amical mais qui est tout sauf naturel : Tiens Aubépine, tu veux un coca ? Auteuse : je sais pas pourquoi mais je méfie et puis je ne bois pas de coca.

9. Eh, oui ! Même Kurama peut mal s'exprimer de temps en temps…Kuwabara, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas de ton coca !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un troisième chapitre….

Encore une fois merci Lilirara pour ta review ! Pour répondre à tes remarques : je crains bien que ça n'ait effectivement été de la peinture à l'huile, c'est pour ça que c'était bien qu'il ait pensé à porter de vieux vêtements…Pour Tan, eh, ben, c'est un peu compliqué, en fait….

Chapitre 3 : 

Koenma était assis derrière son bureau, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Pour une fois qu'il ne les faisait pas patienter durant des heures, cela voulait certainement dire qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Il était tout là, sauf un certain démon du feu, qui était reparti patrouiller dans la Makai. (10)

- Comment va, Jumoku ? Demanda aussitôt Kuwabara.

- Il va très bien, cesse de t'inquiéter. Nous avons procéder à quelque examens avec lui et à une autopsie de la jeune fille que Kurama à trouver. Ils n'appartiennent à aucune des catégories de démon que nous avons répertorié et l'aura de...Jumoku, c'est ça ?... n'est pas une aura démoniaque.

- Hiei a dit quelque chose, quand il l'a vu.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Le corps pourrait être celui d'un démon mais ce n'en est pas un, pour l'âme, je crois que c'est humain. Voilà ce qu'il a dit.

- Cela résume parfaitement nos conclusions.

- Vous voulez dire que ce sont des êtres humains.

- Je ne m'avancerai pas à dire de tel chose pour l'instant.

- Bon et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Restez vigilant, évidemment ! Je vous fais confiance. De mon côté, je vais continuer le travail d'investigation.

- Comme toujours, nous, on se tape le travail de terrain et…Commença Yusuke.

- Je me demande combien de temps tu tiendrais face à un quart de la paperasse dont je dois m'occuper chaque jour. L'interrompit Koenma.

- Sûrement plus longtemps que toi, dans un combat.

- Ce n'est pas si sûr. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécillités. Pour l'instant, je vous conseille de vous promener un peu en ville, pour voir si vous repérer d'autre créatures étranges.

- Et si elles deviennent agressives ?

- Il me semble que vous êtes capable de faire face à ce genre de situation.

- Bon ! Dans ce cas, on va te laisser continuer ton « travail d'investigation ».

- Je n'aime pas ce ton ironique.

XXX

- Dis, tu penses qu'on va encore en trouver combien ? Demanda Yusuke alors qu'il venait d'envoyer une sixième créature à Koenma (11).

Elles ne s'étaient pas montrées agressives et trois étaient assez mal en point, apparemment incapable de se débrouiller par leur propre moyen.

- Tu as remarqué qu'ils étaient tous très bien habillé. Continua le détective. Il faudra que je leur demande où ils font leur shopping.

- Hum ? Désolé, Yusuke. Je ne t'écoutais pas.

- J'avais remarqué, c'est pour ça que je disais n'importe quoi. (12)

- Ah ? Bien…

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, Kurama.

- Je pensais à…Non, rien !

- Si tu le dis.

Un Gsm choisit ce moment là pour faire entendre ses stridulations de rossignol électronique. Kurama s'empressa de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et de regarder le numéro de l'appelant. Ce n'était que Kuwabara qui le prévenait qu'il arrêtait les recherches pour aujourd'hui et qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il ne se retient de pousser un soupir un peu soulagé, un peu déçut, en sentant Yusuke qui le fixait d'un air intrigué.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il chercha à repérer le moment où il avait commencé à se sentir aussi crevé. Au moment de quitter Tan, il se sentait encore bien et quelque part sur le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Koenma la fatigue s'était abattue sur lui.

- Ben alors, c'était quoi ce message ? Demanda Yusuke pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

- Kuwabara qui nous prévenait qu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'il reprendrait le recherche demain.

- C'est vrai que le soir tombe. Je vais faire pareil.

- Oui…Je vais encore marcher un peu et puis je rentrerai chez moi.

XXX

Kurama était rentré dans son appartement. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué et avait l'impression tenace d'être en train d'attendre quelque chose. Comme il était rentré assez tard et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à se mitonner un bon petit plat, il se contenta de mettre de l'eau à chauffé pour les ramens et de sortir les Gyosa (sorte de raviolis qui accompagne souvent les ramens) que sa mère lui avait donner parce qu'elle en avait préparer trop. Ce qui arrivait souvent car elle ne se rappelait pas toujours qu'il avait quitter la maison, au moment de préparer le repas.

Il retirait l'eau bouillante, lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de tissus dans son salon et qu'une aura étrangement familière se fit sentir. Kurama reposa sa casserole sur le plan de travail et alla voir, sans faire de bruit. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa visiteuse était en train de détailler le contenu de sa bibliothèque, lui tournant le dos, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte qu'elle s'était faite repérée.

Une queue de cheval lâche retenait ses longs cheveux argentés, qui retombaient sur son dos laissé nu par une tunique mi-longue d'un bleu turquoise très pâle. Au pied, elle portait de fine sandalette à lacet, noires. Il fit deux pas dans sa direction, avant de se signaler en respirant profondément. Elle se retourna et sourit. La même expression sereine et lointainement moqueuse que sur la fresque.

- Bonsoir, Tan. Dit-il simplement.

- Tan ? Répéta-t-elle mimant superbement la perplexité.

Sa voix était exactement telle qu'il se l'était imaginé.

- Hoshi.

Elle s'approcha un peu mais s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il compris et passa sous apparence de Yoko. Les yeux de la démone brillèrent de satisfaction mais aussi de surprise. Il trouva ça flatteur : son apparence stupéfiait, dans le bon sens, même ceux de son peuple. Hoshi fit encore un pas vers lui. Il vit qu'en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il vit la jeune fille pourrait presque le regarder dans les yeux. Elle voulut tendre une main vers ses cheveux mais il la repoussa doucement, poussant simplement du pouce sur la paume de la jeune fille.

- Sais-tu seulement a qui tu as affaire ?

- Et à qui ais-je donc affaire ?

- Kurama, cela ne te dit rien ?

- Hum ? Il se peut que j'en aie déjà entendu parler.

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu, Hoshi ?

- Tu l'as dit, je suis Hoshi. Ne cherche pas plus dans ta mémoire, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi.

Un micro sourire apparut sur le visage du Yoko. Sans prévenir, il passa un bras autour du corps, mince mais tout sauf fragile, de sa visiteuse. Elle se débattit un instant mais se figea, en sentant qu'il avait empoigné ses queues de renard. On pouvait déterminer l'âge et le niveau de développement des pouvoirs d'un Yoko au nombre de ses queues. Kurama en dénombra quatre, le même nombre que lui. Ce serait étonnant qu'une Yoko de sa catégorie ait pu passer complètement inaperçue. Il la lâcha doucement. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt, bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- Excuses-moi. Dit-il voyant l'air offusqué de la jeune fille

Comme il s'y attendait, elle le contourna d'un pas vif, pour procéder sur lui au même comptage que celui dont elle avait été victime quelques instants plus tôt. Kurama savait parfaitement que s'il avait eu le malheur de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une queue de moins qu'elle, elle lui aurait fait payé très cher son comportement mais que le fait qu'ils soient à égalité l'excusait.

C'était somme toute un jeu assez risqué : Chez les Yoko, il était impertinent de cherché à connaître le nombre exacte de queue de son vis-à-vis, à moins qu celui-ci ne le dévoile spontanément et celui des deux qui s'y essayait en premier courait le risque de se rendre compte que l'autre était plus puissant que lui et de se retrouver dans une situation délicate, au moment où le geste serait réciproquer car il le serait toujours.

Cela lui était arrivé une fois qu'il avait croisé un autre Yoko, il y a déjà pas mal de siècles de cela. A l'époque, il n'en avait encore que deux et l'autre en avait trois. Il était parvenu à se faire pardonner, en donnant un peu de son temps…De quelle manière ? Hum ! C'était quelque chose qui ne concernait que lui, même si ce n'était finalement pas un si mauvais souvenir que ça (13). L'autre lui avait même donné quelques leçons, en remerciement pour son « temps ».

Kurama, toujours sous sa forme Yoko, reprit la casserole et la remit sur le feu, car l'eau avait eu le temps de refroidir un peu. Ensuite, il mit les Gyosa trente seconde aux micro-ondes. Ce faisant, il sentit le regard d'Hoshi qui ne le quittait pas une seconde. Il prépara deux bols de ramens. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu large en mettant l'eau à chauffer, il y avait juste assez.

C'est donc ainsi que les deux Yoko se retrouvèrent à manger des ramens, assis face à face dans la cuisine d'un charmant appartement du centre ville. Kurama était un peu mal à l'aise de devoir conserver son apparence démoniaque mais il ne pouvait décemment pas reprendre son visage humain, avant Hoshi disons que c'était une question de fierté et la jeune fille semblait très à son aise ainsi.

- Comment en es-tu arrivé à te réincarnée en humaine ?

- Tu parles comme si c'était une calamité. Le fait est que je suis morte, comme cela peut arriver à tout le monde, un jour de malchance et…Bam ! Je m'en serai bien passer mais puisque je suis là, je n'en suis pas trop mécontente finalement.

- C'est exactement ce que je me dis, depuis quelques années.

- Et toi, Kurama, qu'est-ce qui t'as conduit ici ?

- Des chasseurs du Reikai.

- Ah !

- C'est quel genre de malchance qui t'a coûté la vie ?

- Le genre de malchance que l'on pourrait éviter mais auxquelles ont finit toujours pas succomber.

- Hum ?

- Pour certains c'est l'alcool, pour d'autre la bagarre ou le jeu …Dans mon cas, c'était les hommes.

Il fit une mimique désapprobatrice, qui voulait dire « Ah ! La, la ! Mais évidement quand on cherche les ennuis ». Ce qui lui valut de se recevoir un coup de pied sous la table et un regard boudeur. En fait, cet aveu lui plaisait bien. C'est le moment que choisit la fenêtre pour s'ouvrir et pour laisser passer un petit koorime, qui les regardait d'un air vaguement incrédule. Hoshi regardait le nouveau venu d'un air étrange. Kurama s'empressa de se lever et faire les présentations.

- Hiei, je te présente Hoshi et Hoshi, je te présente Hiei.

A la grande surprise du Yoko, le jaganshi s'avança pour serrer la main de l'inconnue. Hoshi hésita un peu, puis mit sa fine main blanche dans celle musclée et calleuse du démon du feu. Hiei la fixait d'un regard inquisiteur qui aurait mit n'importe qui mal à l'aise.

- Euh ! Hiei, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Intervint Kurama.

- Hum ? Koenma m'a demandé de t'apporter ça. Dit le démon du feu, lui tendant une enveloppe sans quitter la Yoko des yeux.

- Bien…Hoshi, tu nous excuses une minute ?

- Bien sûr.

Kurama attrapa Hiei par le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon. Il en profita pour repasser sous son apparence humaine.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé des contacts avec ton ancienne famille, Kurama.

- Elle n'est pas de ma famille …enfin pas à ma connaissance.

- Je disais ça, parce qu'elle a pratiquement la même énergie que toi.

- Normal, entre deux Yoko plus ou moins de la même catégorie.

- Enfin si elle n'est pas de ta famille, c'est tant mieux dans un sens.

Attendez ! Une seconde ! Marche arrière. Arrêt sur image. C'était quoi ce petit sourire plein de sous-entendu. Là, juste pendant une seconde ! Kurama avait toujours cru que son ami était innocent, au moins sur ce plan ou du moins que ce n'était pas le genre à avoir des pensés mal tournés, qu'il était trop sérieux pour ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas tout petit un peu songé lui-même… (14)

- Je vais donc vous laissez tranquille. Dit Hiei se redirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Kurama l'attrapa par le bras et le guida vers la porte. Il en avait assez voir le jaganshi passer par les fenêtres. A chaque fois, il le lui disait alors Hiei passait une fois par la porte et la fois d'après, c'était à nouveau la fenêtre. Ses voisins allaient finir par le voir. Le démon du feu grommela mais se résigna à emprunter les escaliers, comme n'importe quel stupide Ningen.

Kurama posa l'enveloppe sur le guéridon. Il regarderait ce que c'était plus tard.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, ne se rendant compte qu'en voyant le regard de la démone, qu'il avait oublié de reprendre son apparence de Yoko.

- Je ne te plais pas comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Reprend ton autre apparence, s'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je…

Elle semblait nerveuse. Elle regardait autour d'elle, bras croisé sous sa poitrine, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. Kurama s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Il réfléchissait pour essayer de comprendre la raison de son embarras. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et s'expliqua.

- Peut-être…Peut-être que toi, tu peux passer de l'un à l'autre, comme si de rien n'était mais moi, j'ai du faire beaucoup d'effort pour me présenter à toi sous cette apparence…Je pensais que ça te plairait.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- Je ne suis pas vexée…J'ai du mal à reprendre mon apparence humaine.

- Ca va aller ?

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour faire le trajet, jusqu'à chez moi.

- Tu peux rester. Il suffit de téléphoner à l'ami chez qui tu habites pour le prévenir.

- Pas besoin !

- Il va s'inquiéter.

- Il n'est de toute façon pas chez lui, ce soir…Et un membre de famille s'occupe de la petite sœur.

Kurama avait une drôle de sensation mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'attitude de Hoshi s'expliquait parfaitement par ce problème. Si elle n'appréciait pas qu'il soit sous sa forme humaine, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne découvre qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pareil. C'est comme lorsque vous voulez dissimulez que vous ne pouvez pas courir, parce que vous vous être fait mal à la jambe et que tout le monde n'arrête pas de courir autour de vous.

- Très bonne comparaison.

- Pardon ?

- Avec les gens qui courent, c'était une bonne comparaison. Et puis je dois avouer que je te trouve plus beau en Yoko. Pas que tu ne sois pas beau comme ça, au contraire !

- J'ai parlé tout haut ?

- Ben, oui. Comment je t'aurais entendu sinon ?

- C'est vrai.

Ils passèrent dans le salon. Hoshi s'installa dans le fauteuil et Kurama s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Il y eu long silence et Kurama se perdit dans la contemplation de son vis-à-vis. Elle était vraiment jolie cette tunique, très décente mais en même temps…Il se rendit compte qu'elle allait finir par remarquer son regard. D'ailleurs, elle avait retrouvé son petit sourire lointainement moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce tu faisais dans le Makai ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'ignores pas que j'étais un voleur. Toi aussi ?

Oui, c'était sans doute une voleuse mais il l'imaginait bien aussi dans des rôles plus ambigus. Certainement pas une prostituée mais quelque chose qui ferait usage de son charme naturel.

- En quelque sorte mais pas dans le même genre que toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ! Elle était du genre à utiliser la séduction pour entrer dans la place, une arnaqueuse. Lui-même avait déjà utiliser ce genre de procédé mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître , en parlant de lui, il n'était tout simplement pas assez bon comédien pour ça.

- Dans quel genre alors ?

- Disons que certains messieurs fortunés ont regretté d'avoir croiser une belle demoiselle en détresse et de l'avoir galamment ramener chez eux. Une des raisons pour lesquels je préfère le Ningenkai, dans le Makai, les hommes capables de galanterie se font souvent plumés et ça c'est vraiment pas juste.

- De la compassion pour tes propres victimes ?

- Toi, ça ne t'arrive jamais, en y repensant, aujourd'hui ?

- Si souvent.

- On s'entend bien, hein ?

- Oui.

- Assez ? (15)

Elle se leva. Il sourit et l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et il l'embrassa, reprenant son apparence de Yoko puisque c'était ce qui plaisait à Hoshi. Il dénuda les épaules de la Yoko pour les dévorer de baiser.

- Cela fait une éternité que ça ne m'est plus arrivé. Dit-elle.

- Moi aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10. Désolé pour les fans du jaganshi, si je ne le fais pas apparaître énormément. Hiei : Manquerait plus que ça ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être mêlé plus que nécessaire à tes histoires de tarées. Auteuse : Ouainnn ! Il est méchant avec moi !!! Kurama : Ca va, ça va ! Ne pleure pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas. N'est-ce pas, Hiei ? (Auteuse continue à pleurer, juste pour rester dans les bras de Kurama). Kuwabara : Un petit verre pour te remettre ?

11. Je me permets de vous présenter mon sponsor « Trans-world colis » !

_« Avec trans-world colis, vous livraison sont assuré dans les trois mondes qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente , qu'il neige ou qu'une guerre se prépare ! PS : Si vous désirez envoyer un monstre ou une quelconque créature vivante, n'oubliez de faire des trous dans la boite et de prévenir l'agent assermenté qui conduira votre envoi à sa destination. »_

12. Comme si ça changeait, par rapport à d'habitude ! Yusuke : Quoi ! Kuwabara, passe-moi ce poison, je vais le lui faire avaler ! Kuwabara : J'arrive ! (Kuwabara trébuche sur une liane sortie d'on ne sait où et renverse le verre) Kurama, pourquoi t'a fait ça ? Auteuse dans les bras de Kurama : Parce qu'il aime mes histoire, lui !

13. Le jour où j'écrirais ma version de mémoires intimes de Yoko Kurama, je sens que certaines (celles qui ont l'esprit mal tourné) trouveront ça très intéressant mais ce n'est pas pour toute suite.

14. Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de mettre ma précieuse Hoshi entre les mains de ces pervers ! Je vais la récupérer tout de suite ! Kurama : T'as pas intérêt à essayer ! Auteuse : Détournement de mineur ! Kurama ; en âge humain peut-être mais en réalité, elle est sûrement aussi vielle que moi ! Auteuse : Hoshi ! Méfies-toi de…mrf ! (Kurama bâillonne l'auteuse) Hoshi : J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler. Kurama : Moi, je n'ai rien entendu.

15. Hoshi ! Tu n'as pas honte ?! Kurama : Qui t'as ôté ton bâillon, toi ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : 

On a beau ne pas être le mec le plus futé de l'univers et de ses alentours, il a des trucs qu'on remarque. Comme par exemple que l'ami, qui la veille paraissait crevé et complètement à côté de ses pompes, au point de ne pas piper mots durant leurs réunion avec Koenma, affichaient aujourd'hui une bonne humeur curieuse. A se demander s'il n'avait pas fait usage de certaines plantes un peu suspecte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kurama ? Il était crevé, hier mais ce n'est pas possible qu'une nuit de sommeil lui ait fait autant de bien. Demanda Yusuke à Hiei.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- Hein ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

- Te moque pas de moi !

- Un problème, vous deux ? Les interrompit Koenma.

Ils étaient réunis autour de la table du salon de la vielle, qui n'avait pas daigner se joindre à eux, pour discuter des résultats d'analyse que Koenma avait fait parvenir à Kurama. Ce dernier avait été réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone, alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus si bien dormi.

XXX

A côté de lui, les draps étaient encore tièdes mais il était seul dans l'appartement. Il s'était souvenu d'avoir sentit la jeune fille sortir du lit et de l'avoir ramené contre lui, sans rouvrir les yeux, pour un dernier baiser. Elle devait avoir retrouver son visage humain et être rentrée chez elle. Il la reverrait très bientôt ou en tout cas, il ferait tout pour.

Le téléphone s'obstinait à sonner et comme Kurama restait un garçon poli, il se résigna à décrocher. Ce fut la voix enrouée par les cigarettes de Genkai qui l'accueillit au bout de fil. Au début, il ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit : L'enveloppe que Hiei lui avait apporté. Avec tout ça, il ne savait même pas encore ce qu'elle contenait.

- Tu es mal réveillé, toi. Avait constaté la vieille.

- Ca va, ça va …Je vais passer.

Il avait prit son temps pour prendre une douche, s'habiller et se préparer un petit déjeuner copieux. Il aurait préféré qu'Hoshi reste un peu plus longtemps pour partager avec lui la douceur de ce matin mais peut-être était-ce trop en demander. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'avait fournis le moindre engagement.

Il avait examiné attentivement le contenu l'enveloppe dans le train qu'il avait prit pour arriver au domaine de Genkai, histoire de ne pas faire celui qui débarque sans être au courant de rien. Il avait sauté les colonnes des chiffres et de résultats d'analyse pour regarder tout de suite aux conclusions.

XXX

- Ils ont été créés de façon artificielle ?!

- Oui, ce genre d'expérience sont malheureusement à la mode depuis une dizaine d'année. Je ne sais pas si vous les aviez vu mais Tarukane collectionnait des monstres créés par génie génétique. Chaque laboratoire a son style et sa marque de fabrique. Le Reikai en a déjà répertorié cinq et complètement démantelé deux mais il semblerait que dans ce cas, il s'agisse d'un dont on n'avait pas encore entendu parler et qui utilise des procédés novateurs.

- Novateur ?

- Ordinairement, ces créatures présentent des défauts assez nombreux et meurent de façons précoces à cause de cancers ou de tare. Or celles que nous avons retrouvées semblent ne souffrir d'aucun de ces problèmes.

- Si elles sont si parfaites, comment ça fait qu'on les laisse vagabondé dans la nature ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et celle qui est morte chez toi ?

- Elle avait un défaut, c'est pour l'instant la seule à en avoir.

- Ils se sont peut-être échapper de là où ils étaient retenus.

- Dans ce cas, ils sauraient d'où ils viennent et comment ils se sont retrouvés aux endroits où nous les avons ramassés.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas le dire.

- Je ne pense pas.

Kurama commença à re-ranger les documents dans l'enveloppe. Il n'avait plus rien à dire et tout ce que pouvait faire la petite équipe c'était d'attendre les instructions du royaume céleste. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, en marchant dehors. Yusuke prit Kurama en aparté.

- Dis t'as l'air drôlement en forme.

- Ah, oui ? Merci.

- C'est parce que hier, tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette alors…

- C'était juste un peu de fatigue. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y parait plus.

- Hiei a sous-entendu un truc que je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Un truc ?

- Ouais, qu'en fait, tu n'aurais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit mais puisque tu dis que tu as bien dormis...

Kurama bénit l'innocence du détective, qui ne savait pas ce qui peut faire qu'on se sente plus forme en après une nuit blanche que si on avait dormis et fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce que Hiei avait voulu dire, lui aussi. Yusuke dût partir empêcher Hiei et Kuwabara de s'entretuer ou plutôt empêcher Hiei de faire des grillades de Ningen.

Kurama sentit un autre regard poser sur lui et n'eut pas longtemps à chercher pour voir la petite silhouette qui l'épiait, assise, adossée à un tronc d'arbre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il salua Genkai et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu assister à notre réunion ? Demanda-t-il au maître d'arts martiaux.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'une vieillesse comme moi dérange de jeunes gens occupés.

- Ton avis nous aurait peut-être éclairé.

- De toute façon, j'avais certaine chose à régler.

Silence. Regard malicieux de Genkai.

- Tu veux que je te donne un conseil pour faire partir ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce joli suçon, là. Yusuke et Kuwabara sont trop immature pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, quant à Hiei…

- Je sais.

- C'est ça le succès.

- Si je ne me trompe , tu as dû en avoir beaucoup aussi à une époque.

- Oui mais j'avais très vite trouvé le seul homme que je voulais vraiment.

Silence. Il comprenait parfaitement à qui elle faisait allusion. Au loin , Yusuke était enfin parvenu à s'interposé entre son ami et le démon du feu alors que ce dernier avait presque rattrapé le premier.

- Tu es songeur. C'est à cause de ton amie ?

- Tu sais que j'ai décidé de renoncer un maximum à ma nature de Yoko ?

- Non mais je m'en doutais.

- La fille que j'ai rencontré risque de ne pas me facilité la tâche mais d'un autre côté , elle serait tout à fait capable de comprendre tout les aléas de ma vie , je ne devrais pas lui expliquer toute sorte de chose comme pourquoi Hiei se comporte parfois bizarrement , pourquoi il m'arrive d'être blessé. En plus , nous avons une expérience commune.

- Ca me semble parfait mais tu fais ce que tu veux , après tout , tu es plus âgé que moi.

XXXX

- Tan ! Ici !

- Salut , Kaito. Comment ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ma fresque a disparu mais j'en avais fait une photo pour Shunitchi , comme je le lui avais promis et je viens d'en faire un impression haute qualité. Il avait l'air de tellement l'aimer.

- Ca ne peut plus durer !

- Je commence à être d'accord. Hum…Tu m'invites à dîner ?

- Est-ce que j'ai déjà refusé ?

- Ben , non ! Tu m'adores ! Hein que tu m'adores ?

- Euh…Oui , en effet.

Tan regarda Kaito devenir écarlate et détourné la tête avec une expression atrocement embarrassée. Elle lui prit doucement la main. Il la regarda surprit puis sourit.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de coincer ce type. Ca ne peut plus durer. Répéta-t-il alors qu'il s'engageait dans une ruelle parallèle à leur lycée.

- En effet , ça ne peut plus durer. Dit quelqu'un devant eux.

Un homme du vingtaine d'année , au long cheveux noir et aux yeux dorés , très élégamment vêtu se dressait sur leur chemin. Kaito remarqua qu'il tenait un couteau dans chaque main et voulut déployer son territoire mais l'autre du le sentir car il bougea si vite que le porteur de pouvoir ne le vit pas s'emparer de Tan et partir en sautant sur le toit le plus proche , la jeune fille sur l'épaule.

XXXX

- Allo ?

- Kurama ! Le type s'est montré et il a kidnappé Tan.

- Quoi ?!

Yusuke sursauta en attendant Kurama crié d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurama ?

Mais le Yoko ne l'écoutait déjà plus , si jamais il l'avait seulement écouté et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui permettait de sortir du domaine. Les autres , y compris Genkai , le suivirent pour essayer de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il nous attendait dans une ruelle près du lycée. J'ai voulu déployer mon territoire mais il était beaucoup trop rapide. Je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger et attraper Tan. Kurama , il avait des couteaux, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille…

- J'arrive ! Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?

- Juste que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

- Attends moi devant ton lycée. Je suis chez Genkai mais je vais faire le plus vite possible.

Il raccrocha.

- Kurama , tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe oui ou non ! C'était qui ?

- C'était Kaito. Une amie à lui s'est fait enlevée par un démon..

Ils coururent jusqu'à la gare mais une fois là bas , ils furent bien obligé d'attendre le train et de rester assis durant tout le trajet. Kurama était très énervé. Kaito l'avait contacté pour qu'il protège Tan , il lui avait fait confiance et elle aussi lui avait accordé une confiance totale.

- Kurama et si tu nous expliquais l'affaire en détail ? Dit Genkai.

- Tan est peintre. Elle possède un talent extraordinaire et elle peint avec une grande diligence mais depuis quelques temps quelqu'un , un démon de toute évidence , détruit systématiquement ses oeuvres , même les croquis. Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de s'en prendre directement à la source cette fois-ci. J'avais supposé qu'il en arriverait là mais je pensais qu'on avait encore un peu de temps.

- Il se peut que ta présence auprès de sa cible l'ait affolé et qu'il ait pensé qu'il fallait agir tant qu'il le pouvait. Dit Hiei.

Kurama sera les poings. Hiei ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et s'il n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses ? Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser sans protection. Il aurait dû demander aux autres de se débrouiller sans lui. Mais alors s'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'un de ses amis , il aurait tenu le même raisonnement.

Kaito les attendait comme prévu devant le lycée. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en discutions. Hiei sauta sur un toit et fouilla les environs grâce à son troisième œil , tandis que Kuwabara déployait son sixième sens , accompagné de Yusuke au cas où et que les autres fouillait les environs.

- Aie !

- Kuwabara , il y a un problème ? Fit Kurama qui arrivait.

- Ca fait mal , très mal ! Arrêtez !

- Il a essayé d'entrer directement en contact avec cette fille et là , on dirait qu'il est en transe.

- Mais pourquoi vous dites ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Non , c'est pas vrai ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être vous !

L'extralucide rouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air affolé , avant de se calmer en voyant que ses amis étaient là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu , Kuwa ?

- Ils l'ont entraîner dans un sous-sol et il la passe méchamment à tabac. Ils lui reprochent toutes sortes de choses dont elle ne comprend pas un traître mot mais en même temps , elle semble les reconnaître , sans vouloir y croire.

- Tu peux nous conduire ?

Kuwabara sauta sur ses pieds et partit au pas de courses , les guidant vers une maison abandonnée. Yusuke défonça la porte de derrière. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver les escalier donnant au sous-sol mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent , il avait été fraîchement déserté. Il n'y avait qu'une couverture grise avec dessus un petit corps tremblant et une chevelure rousse ensanglantée que l'on avait de toute évidence coupée à la va-vite.

- Tan !

XXXX

L'infirmière regardait cette petite vielle et ces jeunes gens qui avait amenée la gamine au urgence. Elle était toujours entre les mains des docteurs. Vu la nature et le nombres des blessure , ses collègues paraient sur un règlement de compte entre gang : Ceux-là avaient passé à tabac quelqu'un d'une autre bande ou leur avaient fait subir un affront et les autres s'étaient vengé en attrapant la petite amie d'un de leur groupe. A moins que ce ne soit la sœur de ce grand garçon roux qui semblait particulièrement à cran. Vraiment ,c'était triste quand des jeunes se retrouvaient mêlés à ce genre d'histoire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : 

- Kaito ?

Kurama releva brusquement la tête en entendant cette petite voix frêle. Il se tenait au chevet de Tan. Son visage était tuméfié et s'en était finit de sa belle chevelure . Les médecins avaient dû finir de la couper pour désinfecter et faire des points de suture au profondes plaies qui zébraient son cuir chevelu.

- Non , c'est moi , Kurama.

- Oh…

Pourquoi était-elle déçue ?

- Comment va Kaito ? Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal au moins ?

- Non , il va très bien. Qui t'a attaqué ?

- C'était…Non ,je ne sais pas.

- Tan !

- Je ne sais pas !

- Hoshi…

Elle le regarda d'un air affolé.

- Comment….sais-tu ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas être passé chez moi ?

- Je ne suis jamais allé chez toi. Je ne sais même pas où c'est.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était même pas demandé comment l'autre Yoko avait trouvé son adresse. Le choc avait dû lui faire oublié la soirée et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble . Que c'était contrariant !

- Tu es sous le choc , c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de tout. Oui , je sais pour Hoshi.

- Alors tu comprend ! C'était eux ! Ils m'en veulent tellement ! Mais je ne comprend pas comment ! C'est impossible ! Comment peuvent-ils être vivants ?

Elle s'agitait. Une des machines auxquelles elle était relié se mit à émettre des bips strident et une infirmière entra . Un peu de morphine dans le cathéter. Voilà , c'était finit. Tan se calma doucement.

- Kurama….

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. J'ai des amis qui vont nous aider.

- Je t'en prie , n'en parle à personne. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent. Moi , je vais arrêter. Je ne ferais plus leurs portraits. Je ne dessinerais plus.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. On va arranger ça et tu pourras dessiner qui ou ce que tu veux.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les chimères qu'elle dessinait n'étaient autre que des démons qu'elle avait rencontré durant son ancienne vie et apparemment certains ne voulait pas qu'on fasse leur portrait. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire que leurs portraits décorent les mur d'un club d'étudiants ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils craignaient ? Qu'elle parlent d'eux ? Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à ses peintures au lieu de l'attaquer directement ? Surtout qu'ils étaient de toute évidence capable de la maîtriser.

Kaito entra. Un sourire triste apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis pas très jolie à voir , hein ?

- Tu es toujours la plus charmante….tes mains ?

- Ils n'y ont pas toucher…C'est étrange , ce qu'ils voulaient c'est que j'arrête de dessiner. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir briser les doigts ? On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient attention à ne même pas les effleurés, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose...

- On ne va pas s'en plaindre ! Je t'ai apporté ton carnet et de quoi dessiner.

- Non !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux plus dessiner !

- Tu vas te laisser impressionner ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Ce que je sais c'est que tu as un talent unique et que rien ne devrait t'empêcher de l'exprimer.

- Kaito , s'il te plait , n'insiste pas.

Il soupira et posa le carnet d'esquisse et la boite de fusain sur la table de nuit. Kurama les laissa seul tout les deux. Ses amis l'attendaient.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Fatiguée et effrayée. Pour l'instant , elle semble tentée d'écouter leur revendication et de ne plus dessiner.

- C'est la solution la plus sage. Dit Hiei. Qu'elle ne dessine donc plus.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Kaito les rejoint. Tan s'était endormie. Il tendit une feuille de format A4 à Kurama.

- Il parait que tu voulais une photo de sa dernière fresque avant qu'elle disparaisse.

- Merci.

- Montre ! Ordonna Hiei. Je veux voir ce que ça a de si extraordinaire.

Le Yoko la lui tendit. Le Koorime eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Oh ! Je comprend pourquoi ça te plait. C'était donc elle. Ils doivent être plus fort que ce que je pensait pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. Ca devient intéressant.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Yusuke. C'était donc qui ?

La reproduction du chef d'œuvre passa de main en main , provoquant des commentaires élogieux. Même sur cette photo de qualité moyenne , on sentait la dextérité et la finesse du coup de pinceau , la richesse des détails et les délicats jeu d'ombre et de lumière qui contribuait à donner à la Yoko peinte sur les murs des allures de vie.

- T'as raison ! Il est hors de question qu'on laisse un talent pareil se perdre !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre ses dessins ? Ils s'opposent à la beauté où quoi ?

Kurama leur exposa sa théorie.

- Ben , c'est quoi leur problème franchement ! Moi , j'aimerais bien qu'un véritable artiste face mon portrait. S'exclama Kuwabara.

- Je ne vois pas qui voudrait faire ton portrait , tête de macaque. Lâcha Hiei.

- S'ils ne veulent pas qu'elle les dessine pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire et la laisser dessiner d'autres choses ou d'autre personne.

XXXX

Yusuke et Kuwabara étaient resté à l'hôpital , où du moins sur le toit de l'hôpital car les infirmières avaient refusé qu'ils restent tous , après la fin des heures de visite. Kaito était donc resté au chevet de la blessée , tandis qu'eux sortaient. Hiei lui parcourait un peu la ville pour voir s'il ne repérait pas de rassemblement de Youkai suspects. Kurama , lui , réfléchissait en rentrant chez lui pour préparer un baume cicatrisant qu'il donnerait à Tan et se changer.

Il n'était pas encore arriver devant sa porte qu'il vit qu'il y avait un problème. Quelqu'un avait forcé sa serrure. Il entra prudemment et repéra aussitôt les traces de sang qui menaient à sa chambre. Il y avait un corps blottie dans son lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu fait pour arriver avant moi ?

La femelle Yoko leva un regard exténué sur lui et esquissa un sourire malheureux. C'est là qu'il remarqua que si elle était blessé , elle ne l'était pas de la même façon et aux même endroit que son homologue humaine. En plus , le sang sur les draps autours d'elle était en partie séché , ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était là depuis un moment.

- Je suis désolée, Kurama.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je ne suis qu'Hoshi. Je t'en prie, j'ai mal !

Il s'approcha et examina ses blessures avant de les pansé avec une plante spéciale.

- Ces feuilles désinfectent tes blessures mais il suffit d'un ordre de ma part pour qu'elle t'empoisonnent alors explique-moi. Tu n'es pas Tan.

- Non , en effet.

- Mais la fresque…

- Tu as cru que c'était un autoportrait…les autoportraits ne sont pas son genre , je crois.

- Tu es…une de ses amies ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça.

- C'est toi qui as demander à Tan de te dessiner ? Comment savais-tu que je viendrais ?

- Je ne savais rien et je n'étais pas en état de demander quoi que ce soit.

- Comment as-tu su pour moi ? Que j'étais un Yoko ?

- Tu me l'as dis , tu m'as dit plein de chose.

- Où nous sommes-nous rencontrer pour la première fois ?

- Au club , quand tu y étais avec Tan.

- Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi.

- Non , il y avait aussi moi. Tu m'as regardé, tu as dis mon nom et tu m'as même touché. C'est à ce moment là que le contact spirituel s'est établie entre nous.

- Expliques-toi !

Mais il commençait à saisir où elle voulait en venir.

- Tan a vraiment un talent unique…Elle ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point…Un talent terrifiant…Selon toi , possède-t-elle une énergie démentielle ?

- Non , elle est plutôt faible . J'aurais du me douter qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une Yoko de ton niveau.

- C'est parce que son énergie est en permanence utilisée à quelque chose , sans même qu'elle en ai conscience.

- A quoi ?

- A nous ..Personne ne détruit ses œuvres : elles disparaissent parce qu'elles ont fait leur usage. Tan ne fait pas que dessiner…Toutes ces créatures que vous avez trouvée , ce sont ses œuvres.

Kurama se dit que ce serait facile de vérifier , qu'il suffirait de montrer des portraits de ces créatures à Kaito pour voir s'il les reconnaissait.

-Si tu ne me crois pas , montre-les à Kaito , il les reconnaîtra. Tu as remarqué que j'en arrivais toujours au même conclusion que toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Chaque fois que tu songeais à quelque chose pour expliquer mon comportement ou que tu imaginais ce qu'avait pu être mon passé dans le Makai , ce que je te racontais y ressemblait beaucoup.

- C'est vrai. Tu as une explication à me fournir ?

-Je suis différente des autres œuvres de Tan parce que tu étais là , j'ai puisé dans ton énergie autant que dans la sienne , ne m'en veux pas….Et surtout tu m'as imaginé. Dès les premiers coup de crayons qui m'ont conçu , tu t'es mis à imaginé plein de chose sur moi , en croyant que j'étais Tan évidemment mais bon…

Il affichait un air sombre et concentré.

- Kurama…Les autres , leur esprits est fait de ce qui a marqué leur premiers moments , c'est-à-dire la peur , la faim , la douleur et la colère…la majorité ne sont pas aptes à survivre très longtemps. Ils souffrent et ils en veulent à Tan. Ils veulent qu'elle arrête de dessiner pour ne plus que d'autre soit forcer de vivre comme eux. J'ai essayé d'intervenir mais ils m'ont blessé.

Il y eu un long moment de silence.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Tu t'en doutes. Tu te dis qu'elle doit être dans le même cas que Kaito , une porteuse de pourvoir et tu n'as sûrement pas tort , vu que tout a commencé avec l'ouverture définitive du portail.

- Alors ce n'est pas une Yoko. Dit-il d'un ton mi-amusé mi-déçu.

- Mais moi si !

- Non , tu n'en est pas une.

- J'ai tout d'une Yoko ! Si tu voulais m'apprendre, je pourrais même avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que toi ! C'est avec moi que tu as passé la nuit !

Il soupira.

- Écoutes , c'est regrettable mais je ne savais pas…

- Regrettable! Pourquoi ça regrettable ! Tu aimais ce que tu as imaginé et je suis ce que tu as imaginé ! Tu en connais beaucoup des hommes qui ont la chances de se faire faire une femme sur mesure par l'une des plus grande artiste au monde ?

Le ton de la chimère se radoucit se faisant apeuré.

- Je t'en supplie…Je suis peut-être une créature imaginaire mais je t'aime vraiment…

- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant.

- Tu as raison….

- Il faut protéger Tan.

- Je sais où les autres ont l'habitude de se réfugier.


End file.
